otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Main Page= Overview Despite looking like your typical teenager who ended up on the wrong side of the tracks, Lucy (real name unknown) is in all actuality a mostly amorphous being made entirely of black smoke with the unique ability of "overriding neurons in the brain to be fired the way she commands them to". In Layman's terms, she has the ability to take control of people and make them see and hear what she wants them to. Appearance Outside of a host, she resembles a rough human shape made out of a dense formation of wispy, black spore-like particles. However, what the particles are specifically made of is unknown due to the fact that no samples have been collected thus far. Her host is a young human Caucasian female, roughly 14 years of age, with slick neck-length black hair partially brushed over one eye. Her eyes appear to completely lack an iris, causing the colored part of the eye to look dark gray or completely black. Normally, she wears a loose white tank top, jeans torn up in several places at the knees, and a pair of black/white sneakers. She also likes keeping a black leather jacket tied around her waist, occasionally wearing dark brown fingerless leather gloves. In terms of other notable physical features, she has a tattoo of a crow on her arm. Personality and Behavior Lucy (in a brief way of stating it) is a snarky and manipulative teenager jaded to the world around her, with an abrasive personality to boot. However, she also has a way with words to a certain extent, and as such she enjoys taking advantage of it as much as possible; frequently attempting to tear the people she hates apart psychologically using her words in conjunction with her ability to make people see and hear what she wants them to. She could have a good side to her, but no one has had much luck reaching it yet. History / Backstory Lucy keeps her history tightly under wraps, and as such little to no information is known about it. Faults and Weaknesses * When outside of a host, she is unable to attack (much less touch) other people, despite being unable to be hurt herself. * Lucy has quite a problem with authority, tending to be what one would informally call "a bitch". * Due to the previously mentioned problem, she also has difficulty making friends (not that she's interested in making any for the most part). Relationships Miranda Initially, Lucy barely wanted anything to do with Miranda; acting just as "bitchy" towards her as she does with almost everybody, especially considering her career as a vigilante. However, over time she grew to at the very least tolerate her due to the fact that Miranda offered to give her a place to live and as such Lucy knew that she would be stuck with her for a while. Ki Overall, Lucy's relationship with Ki hasn't been the most positive; especially after she willingly protected the convicted terrorist known as "Ronin" from arrest on several occasions and even stopped Lucy from taking him down once and for all. Ronin Lucy has a rather intense hatred towards Ronin for various reasons, most notably the fact that she considers him just a "hippie with anger issues". In the past, she has also accused him of being horribly pretentious and preachy. This eventually culminated in Lucy violently stabbing Ronin in the stomach right on the spot during what was currently their last encounter, as mentioned earlier. Adder Despite having only interacted a few times, Lucy has a somewhat positive relationship with Adder mostly due to them sharing several things in common with each other; especially their common distrust towards the more famous vigilantes. Nicknames * Lucy (Current name, renamed by Miranda.) * Bianca (Original host's name.) |-|Feats= Enhanced Individual Point Cost: 2pts Prerequisites: None As a trait inherent to her species, despite her appearing to be human, Lucy is capable of a small list of abilities that no ordinary human would be able to use. When you take this feat on character creation and are playing a human, you are given the option to permanently put a total of nine points into up to any three Extraordinary Attributes of your choice without the need for augmentations. Hallucination II Point Cost: 3pts/tier (6pts total) Prerequisites: Influence 7 Using the spore-like particulates that her natural form is comprised of, she can access the target's brain by flowing the particulates through their sinuses and the like, and tamper with their perception of reality by directly attacking the brain. When you invoke the Phantasm bane, you may choose to create a hallucination within a single target's mind instead of an illusion that is perceptible to everyone. You gain complete control over the target's senses (as granted by the power level of your bane), and thus the hallucination is not restricted by size or area. Your hallucination may only target a single creature and is not eligible for multi-targeting attacks. In addition, unless the target is damaged, they suffer disadvantage on resist rolls against the bane. When you invoke the hallucination form of the phantasm bane, you may target additional creatures within range as determined by your Influence score. This does not count as a multi-target attack and thus does not incur disadvantage on your action roll. |-|Perks and Flaws= Extraordinary Presence Lucy is capable of exiting her host and using her true form to her advantage, which upon being revealed may make those who see it more likely to fear, admire, or trust her – or otherwise alter their initial perceptions of her. Whenever Lucy is outside of her host, she gains advantage 1 on any action rolls she make. Disease Immunity Due to her true form being for the most part amorphous, she is rendered immune to natural disease. However, this isn't the case while she is inside of her host. Stubborn For Lucy, it's her way or the highway. Maybe not all of the time, but once she's made her mind up on an important matter, she won't budge and is unlikely to even compromise. Heartless Lucy and the word "empathy" stopped being on speaking terms a long time ago, much less seeing terms. The best way to describe Lucy would be "abrasive at best and borderline sociopathic at worst", and just because she hasn't been given a good reason to hate somebody doesn't mean she has been given a good reason to like them either. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Lucy's Balisong * Appearance: A black, antique folding pocketknife from Old Earth with moderately detailed engravings on both handles and the blade. * Category: Close Ranged, One Handed Melee * Wealth Level: 1 * Properties: :* FORCEFUL: This weapon can make attacks with the Might attribute and invoke banes accessible via Might. :* PRECISE: This weapon can be used to make attacks with the Agility attribute and invoke banes accessible via Agility. :* SWIFT: If you are wielding this weapon at the beginning of combat, you gain advantage 2 on your initiative roll. If you are not wielding the weapon but plan to use it on your first turn, you still get this bonus. If you are wielding multiple weapons, your initiative modifier is equal to the slowest among them (slow, swift, or neither). * Banes: Persistent Damage, Disarmed Category:Aronanners Category:Female Category:Alien Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Teenager